Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by QueensKhioneandFernis
Summary: Kuro can take someone bad mouthing her- it's when someone goes after her brother and friends that she has a problem with. Go after them, and you'll earn her wrath- cold and calculating may it be. But sometimes, a people are just stubborn in their beliefs, and won't stop at anything to get people to see their ways- even if it means attacking their victims on a personal level.UPDATED
1. Tension

**I wrote this cause I have writer's block on my other stories and I was hyper and bored.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey- Give it back!"

Kuro looked up from her spot on the steps, her hands pausing in the motion of polishing Fernis. Looking out across Beylin Temple's courtyard, a frown marred her features as she saw a group of taller students surrounding a younger student, obviously shorter. They held what looked like a Bey high over the shorter student's head.

Kuro sighed, and ignored the scene- one of the best ways to get stronger was knowing when and how to pick your battles, and of course fight your way out.

She stood up, intent on going back to her room, but she heard more of the conversation.

"I'll call my sister on you!"

"Hah! Your sister is a nobody- she wasn't accepted among Beylin Temple, and not among you Beylin Fist members either! And Da Xiang was a fool to let you Beylin Fist idiots to come back to the temple. There's no way you could match up to our level!"

Kuro turned, eyes burning as she took in the scene before her again- now, she saw her brother, saw how his fists were curled and body trembling in contained rage. She saw how the leader of the group of bullies tossed Hades Crown up and down in the air while smirking in a sadistic sort of glee at the redhead.

She started to make her way over slowly.

"Except a piece of the star fragment went to Beylin Fist member." Bao hissed back, venomously, "Clearly we were the better group, if no member of the Beylin Temple got a piece of it!"

"It was pure coincidence that a member of the Beylin Fist was a descendant of one of first Legendary Bladers! And really, what's so great about that- everyone knows that every Bey in existence has a piece of a star fragment in them now! Anyone could've been a Legendary Blader! Aguma's nothing special!"

Bao snarled, and lunged, trying to snatch Hades Crown back, and ultimately failing as his opponent evaded. Bao fell to the ground, the bullies laughing cruelly.

Bao landed at Kuro's feet, and the laughter abruptly stopped. Kuro watched as Bao slowly looked up at her, eyes widening. Kuro cocked an eyebrow, then reached down and pulled Bao up by his shoulder.

"Up." She ordered, and he scrambled to obey, dusting himself off, cheeks pink with embarassment. She turned to the group of five bullies, "Give my brother his Bey back."

The leader sneered, "Why should I? He doesn't deserve it- Gah!"

Kuro grabbed the teen by the shirt collar, towering over him, and slowly, methodically, reached out and tauntingly plucked Hades out of the his hand. She tossed it over her shoulder, and released the bully with a shove.

"If I ever hear you or anyone else trash talking the Beylin Fist, my brother, or Aguma again, you'll answer to me- and you won't like it, understand me?" Kuro snarled, quietly.

The bullies nodded quickly, huddled together. Kuro narrowed her eyes, "Fifty laps around the courtyard for you. _Go._ "

They scurried off, and Kuro turned to see Bao staring at her.

"You didn't have to do that." He muttered.

"How long has it been going on?" Kuro shot back.

"... since the first day Beylin Fist and Temple reconciled." Bao sighed, "They go after me, since I'm the leader. They wouldn't dare go after Aguma."

"His sheer size is enough of a threat." Kuro agreed. Her voice hardened, "Come to me if it happens again, got it?"

"I can handle it, Kuro!"

" _Bao._ " Kuro's voice was dangerously quiet.

"... fine." Bao sighed. "I'll come to you if it happens again, or something worse goes on."

Kuro had her doubts.

* * *

Of _course_ he didn't come to her.

"What happened to you, little man?"

Kuro looked up from her lunch at Chao Xin's voice, eyes narrowing as she caught sight of her brother.

Bao was trying to wave Aguma and Da Xiang off. He sported a black eye, a split lip. Bruises were forming around his wrists, shaped strangely like fingers, and he curled in on himself, cradling his ribs and sides.

Kuro stood up, appetite forgotten as she pushed through the students and got right into the middle of Wang Hu Zhong. She bent down, grabbing Bao's shoulder. His eyes widened at the fury on her face.

"Who was it?" She asked, quietly.

"No one!" Bao exclaimed, jerking, and wincing as he did. Kuro's eyes narrowed again.

"Don't lie to me." She said, coldly, and Bao froze, "Now, who. Was. It?"

"I don't need you fighting my fights for me!"

"I'll fight your fights if it means making sure you don't killed by a bunch of history hating concieted little brats!"

Kuro was well aware that the rest of the group was tennis watching the two of them in confusion, but she could really care less.

"What are you talking about, Kuro?" Da Xiang said.

"Not a word!" Bao grabbed Kuro's wrist, "Kuro, _please..._ "

"Tell me who it is then, and I'll handle it myself." Kuro shot back.

Bao tried to look defiant for a moment, he really did, but finally, his shoulders slumped in defeat, mumbling under his breath in Chinese, low enough for only Kuro to hear.

"Thank you." Kuro said, "Now let's get you to the infirmary. I'd bet you have a few broken ribs, and the last thing you need is that lip to get infected..."

Kuro lead Bao out of the mess hall, not at all aware of the exchange behind her.

"What was _that_ about?" Mei Mei asked.

"Eh, who knows?" Chao Xin said, "Siblings can be so damn secretive!"

"Clearly it's something!" Aguma shot back.

"But what?" Chi- yun asked.

"We'll keep an eye on him." Da Xiang decided, "Hopefully we can figure it out without having to ask them."

* * *

Kuro waited a full month before she decided to strike. A full month of holding her tongue every time she saw the group of five she knew to be responsible for slowly chipping away at Bao's confidence, his will to fight back. A full month of evening visits to the infirmary for some injury. A full month of listening to Bao make excuses on not to attend training or practice.

A full month of watching the light die out of his eyes- he was losing his passion for Beyblade.

And, because he had sworn her to secrecy, Kuro didn't mention a damn word to Aguma.

She decided to strike one afternoon where the entire temple was training for the upcoming Tag Team Tournament.

"Bolin, Cheng, Feng, Jun, Qi!" Kuro called out, when said five students were taking a breather, "I challenge all five of you to a battle!"

Next to her, Bao hissed, "What are you _doing_?!"

Even Da Xiang looked confused.

Kuro ignored them both, "Unless you're scared? I'm sure going against some _nobody_ like me would be great practice for you."

The five in question looked at each other, the only one not looking nervous being Cheng.

"We accept your challenge." Cheng smirked, and he and and his buddies took up their stances on the far side of a Bey dish. Kuro stepped up to the other side, well aware of the murmuring and the crowd gathering.

"I hope you're ready to taste defeat, Blackheart!" Cheng called, pulling out his Bey and launcher, "3!"

"2!" The crowd chanted, Kuro readying herself.

"1! Let it... rip!"

Six Beys shot into the stadium.

Fernis went straight to the center, spinning steadily. Kuro crossed her arms and closed her eyes, feigning indifference.

"Hey, this is supposed to be a battle! Pay attention! Gasher!" Bolin shouted.

Kuro heard, rather than saw, the sound of a Bey rushing for Fernis. She twitched, and she heard Fernis dodge, then whip around and slam into Bolin's Bey, viciously.

"No!" Bolin shouted.

"Stadium out!" Chao Xin laughed, "With one hit!"

Kuro felt the unease of her opponents. She hid a smirk, imagining their faces.

"Attack! Get her!" Cheng shouted.

Kuro's eyes flew open, and she spread her feet, moving her body in flowing movements.

Fernis dodged the first attack as Kuro slid to the right, bringing a leg up off the ground. Fernis ducked under another attack as Kuro slid low to the ground, standing back up tall and whipping around slamming into the third attack head on, knocking that Bey out of the stadium- Feng was out.

Three Beys left, but they had all drawn up to a stop, their Bladers staring at her with wide eyes- well, two of them were. Cheng was glaring at her, upper lip curled into a sneer.

Kuro decided to get it over with for the two she wasn't as focused on.

"Fernis!" She spoke for the first time since the start of the battle, and Fernis pulsed a dark gray, whipping around the stadium edge, before barrelling down the side and striking Qi and Jun's Beys out.

Which left Cheng.

Cheng was twitching in anger.

"Here's the deal, _Cheng._ I'm _done_ with listening to you trash talk my brother and the _former members_ of Beylin Fist. I'm done listening to you degrade a Legendary Blader. I'm done listening to you talk bad about your teachers- behind their backs, no less! Only a coward does something like that!

"And even more... I'm done watching you beat my brother up day after day- I'm done watching him lose his passion for Blading just because of words you say only to him, in private. What, are you scared to say it where everyone can hear you? Are you scared that people will riot and chase you out?"

"No!" Cheng snapped back, "I'm not scared of anything!"

"Then say it now!" Kuro snarled back, "Say it where everyone here can hear you! And attack me _by yourself_! Now that I got rid of your buddies, you're all alone- against someone who won't be so easily cowed! Now you don't have other people doing your dirty work for you, no one to hide behind! Attack! With everything you've got!"

Cheng roared with anger, " _DIABOLIC WARRIOR! SPECIAL MOVE, KUNAI STRIKE!_ "

Kuro watched as Warrior excluded a barrage attack on to Fernis, before looking up and smirking, "That's it? All of that talk and bravdo, and this is the power you have? You wouldn't stand a chance against a _five year old_! Fernis! Special Move, Shadow Claw Uppercut!"

Fernis' Beybeast appeared- a black wolf coated in silver, ornate armour, and red eyes gleaming. The beast snarled, and lunged, claws swiping upwards and sending Warrior and Cheng flying to the ground, defeated.

Kuro smirked, and caught Fernis in her open hand. Her features hardened, "You have an hour to pack up and get out of here, before I come after you again. Your _friends_ can go with you too." She turned to the crowd, most of which stepped back, just from the look on her face, "And here me now, Beylin Temple, if any one of you has something against Beylin Fist... Bao... Aguma... even Wang Hu Zhong's choice of reconciling with them, _leave now_ , or you'll answer to me, got it? Because if I find out you're bad mouthing them... there won't be a place in Heaven or Hell you can hide from me."

Kuro turned to face Bao, expression softening just a little. He was staring at her in utter shock and maybe a little fear and horror.

"I'm not leaving you behind again, little brother. I'm just starting for making up the wrongs I did you. Get used to it."

* * *

Kuro personally saw Cheng and his friends off. She stood at the gates, watching them struggle with their luggage.

She didn't offer to help them.

"You're making a huge mistake!" Cheng snapped, "They'll turn on you all- just watch! And then you'll see who the fools are!"

Kuro glared, "I doubt that."

"Just you wait! You haven't heard from the last of me!"

Kuro snorted, "Pretty sure I have. Now, get lost."

She shut the gates with a resounding _BANG!_ , before sighing and slumping against the wooden and metal gates.

Her gut told her that Cheng was right- that they hadn't heard the last of him, that he'd be back, and with it his wrath.

Even if she told herself that she was wrong, that nothing would happen, she had her doubts.

She _really_ hoped she was wrong.

* * *

 **I left the ending open like that for a reason- I may or may not continue this as a story. If I do... It will NOT be as long as my other stories. Less than 10 chapters, at least.**

 **For now, leave a review and let me know what you think! Toodles!**


	2. Technique

Da Xiang Wang wasn't a person to be easily startled. In fact, he was known for being unable to startle.

So it went without saying, when he jumped at the sound of Kuro Blackheart's snarling, he was surprised.

"Problem?" Da Xiang asked, looking up from the papers before him. He hid a grimace as he noticed the amont of forms yet to go through, entries for the upcoming Tag Team Tournament.

Unsurprisingly, most of the Legendary Bladers had signed up, which in turn was bringing in more competitors and a bigger audience. Which would lead to more money being raised to help fund the repairs Nemesis had bestowed on the world.

All in all, it would be very benficial.

"Cheng and his crew have put in their forms for the Tag Team Tournament. _Please_ , say I can stamp a big fat DENIED on their forms?" Kuro asked, looking over at Da Xiang with pleading eyes.

Da Xiang, "I'm afraid not, Kuro. We can't deny anyone. Everyone's welcome to sign up, and you know as well as I do, the more entries the better."

Kuro grumbled under her breath, "After they what they did to Bao..."

"I know, but for just once, can you overlook it?" Da Xiang asked.

"On one condition," Kuro said, spinning a pen between her fingers.

"... What condition?" Da Xiang question, warily.

"I've already put my form in to enter the competition," Kuro began. "I'm teaming up with Bao. Can you ensure that we're put up against Cheng and whoever his partner is?"

"I can't do that-!" Da Xiang exclaimed, but was cut off.

"You can, and you will," Kuro stated, coldly.

"Give me one good reason!" Da Xiang shot back, "Besides- Bao and Aguma are already teamed up with each other for the tournament!"

"Let me worry about that. As for your good reason, I can give you several... Cheng was the reason behind Bao's slow loss in passion for Beyblade last fall. He hasn't yet been brought up to that same level of passion he had before. Cheng and his buddies were also the ones who kept putting Bao in the infirmary. They even threatened Aguma and Wang Hu Zhong on multiple occasions," Kuro's voice was even, but her eyes were dark as she spoke. Her grip on her pen had tightened. "Bao swore me to secrecy. And I did, mostly, until I battled them and threw them out. Now I'm telling you the whole truth."

Da Xiang stared at Kuro for a long moment, surprised. Kuro stared right back, her posture relaxed and gaze even.

Da Xiang held out his hand, "Give me their forms, and find yours in this stack. I'll sort out the politics of the tournament if you sort out the inseperable duo that is your brother and Aguma."

Kuro's answering grin was sharp, and every bit the look of a feral wolf, as she handed a stack of papers over, "You won't regret this, I promise."

"See that I don't."

* * *

"You did _what?! WHY?!_ "

"Because I'm your sister, I'm older than either of you, and because I could," Kuro leaned against the wall behind her, picking at her nails in a disinterested way. She pointedly ignored the flabbergasted look Bao was giving her and the furious one Aguma was shooting her.

"No. Nonononononono..." Bao shook his head, "There's a bigger reason. There's always a bigger reason with you! So what is it?"

"... Fine," Kuro sighed. "Do you want to know?"

"Yes," Both Aguma and Bao answered in sync; honestly, it was creepy, Kuro thought.

"Because maybe I want to get closer to you, little brother," Kuro said, pushing off of the wall. "I've... We never really got the chance to perfect a tag team technique, and this would be the best chance to do so."

Well, it wasn't an exact lie... Kuro did want a chance to fight with her brother, in a tournament. To show the world what true sibling bonds could do, not bonds forged by friendships.

The anger in Aguma's eyes faded, and Bao's shoulders slumped.

"... Fine," Bao sighed, and turned to Aguma. "Sorry, Aguma, but Kuro has a point. Plus, I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't curious as to what we could do together in a tournament."

"If it's any help... I think Chao Xin has a different partner other than any on Wang Hu Zhong. Mei Mei and Chi-yun are teaming up, which means Da Xiang's open for a partner..." Kuro said, looking up at Aguma.

"I'll talk to him about it," Aguma nodded. "One thing though... You two had better win this thing, or at least get to the final round, otherwise I will be very vocal about how you lost. Because Bao and I won last year, and I'd be disappointed to not see how far you could get into it."

Aguma turned and walked off.

Bao scowled and shouted after him, "Yeah, man, it's not like you just didn't put the pressure on us or anything! Thanks a lot!"

Kuro chuckled quietly, catching her brother's attention. He looked surprised, and Kuro wiped her amusement off her face.

"Should we get to practicing?" Kuro asked, voice cool.

Bao's expression split into a grin, "I heard that laugh, Kuro... And yeah, sure. Why don't we get started? The sooner the better, considering there's only a month and a half until the tournament is here."

* * *

Within three weeks though, the duo's training regimen was changed, by the rest of the Legendary Bladers and their friends showing at Beylin Temple.

"Total Eclipse!"

The entire training yard went dark as night, hiding the ground and the targets, thanks to Kuro's special move, "Seven..."

"Flash Attack!" Bao yelled, and the ground lit up in a red glow as Hades Crown flashed through the darkness.

"Six..." Kuro counted down.

 _BANG. BANG._ Two targets out of fifteen.

"Five..."

 _BANGBANGBANG_. Three more destroyed.

"Four..."

 _BANG._

"Three..."

 _BANGBANGBANGBANG._

"Two...!" Kuro's voice was tense, "Come on, Bao, four more in two seconds!"

Already, the arena was lightening up...

"Working on it!" Bao snapped back.

 _BANGBANG._

"One!"

 _BANG._

"Zero," Kuro sighed, as the training yard became full of light again. She watched as Hades Crown slammed stright through the center of the final target, "Not fast enough."

Bao sighed through his nose and called Hades Crown back into his hand, "I know. But we do still have a little less than a month to keep perfecting the technique."

Kuro eyed him, critically. While it _seemed_ like Bao was getting his passion for Blading back, she had her doubts that he was a full strength yet.

She cursed Cheng.

"Except, you'll be having to reserve it for training sessions now," Chao Xin appeared behind the duo. "The others are here."

Bao startled. Kuro did not.

"Others?" Bao blinked, "Who?"

"Gingka, of course!" Chao Xin said with a smile, "And some of the World Championship Bladers, too!"

"Ah, rats..." Bao grumbled. "You mean we have to wait our turn to get out here now?"

"Yep. Sorry, litte man. It's how it's gonna be," Chao Xin said, and glanced at Kuro. "Hey, why don't you come meet them? I don't think you have, yet."

"I'm good-" Kuro cut off as she glanced at Bao. He had perked up, looking excited at the prospect of seeing people he called his friends, "You know what... Why not? Lead the way."

Chao Xin did.

* * *

Dinner time came, and with it, Kuro kept herself as far away as possible from Gingka Hagane and his friends. They were too loud, crude, and annoying for her tastes.

Therefore, she found a seat in the shadows to eat her dinner. She had just started to dig in, when someone slid on to the bench next to her. She turned her head, surprised when she found her brother with her.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" Kuro cocked an eyebrow, popping a dimsum into her mouth.

Bao shrugged, "I'll see them in plenty of time. Right now, I'd rather be with you. Thought that maybe we could discuss strategy for the tournament?"

Kuro slanted her brother with a look, and pointed at his food that he had yet to even look at, "Eat."

"I'm not hungry," Bao sighed. "Gingka and the other's popping up here without any forewarning has me unnerved. I don't think they completely forgive me yet for what I did while working for Nemesis..."

"And they may not ever," Kuro said. "But the best way to work on that is to socialize with them. See, even Aguma is."

Kuro pointed across the room, smirking as she watched Aguma lift the little child known by Tithi on his arm with ease. The little boy was laughing, swinging on Aguma's forearm like one would on a monkeybar.

"He swapped sides first. Plus, he's a Legendary Blader," Bao mumbled. "I'm not. I'm just... average."

"Anything but," Kuro answered, sharply. "You're not an average Blader, Bao. You're above average. You have power, skills, the will and passion of those who _live_ for Beyblade."

"If I have so much passion, why can't I get over what Cheng said and did to me?" Bao hissed back, "I know I'm not the Blader I used to be before last fall, and I know you know it!"

"Physical scars aren't the only ones that need time to heal, you do know that," Kuro sighed. She set her chopsticks down, "Emotional and mental scars exist too, and they sometimes take the longest to get over. Believe me, I'm still recovering from mine."

"You?" Bao looked, startled. "What scars do you have?"

Kuro smiled, sadly, "The fact that I left my baby brother when I shoulda bucked up and ignored the men of Beylin Fist. You and Aguma were the only people I needed to pay attention to, but I left. And I hurt you... that hurt me, in turn."

Bao was silent. He picked up a single chopstick and poked at his springrolls.

Kuro turned away, letting him think.

"Cheng's in the tournament, isn't he?" Bao finally asked.

Kuro nodded, "Yeah, he is."

"It's the biggest reason you wanted to team up with me for the tournament, am I right?"

"Yep,"

"What's the technique you used to beat him and get him out of the temple last time?"

"It's one I came up on my- wait. Why do you ask?"

Kuro turned her head to look at Bao. She raised an eyebrow, curious.

Bao raised his head, and Kuro was shocked to see his golden eyes burning with the determination she hadn't seen in months.

"I want him to pay for what he did to me," Bao answered. "I want to show him, I'm not to be overlooked. That I'm not weak. That I _am_ someone important, and that whatever he says to me won't hurt me. That I'm not the guy who teamed up with Nemesis for power, but the guy who was trying his damndest to help his people. I want the _world_ to see that."

Kuro studied her brother for a long moment, before a genuine grin split across her face, "Well, the world will be watching the tournament. Sure. I'll teach it to you."

"You will?" Bao's face lit up.

"Yep,"

"Great! When do we start?"

"Now. We start by eating our entire dinner,"

Bao groaned, "You can't be serious."

Kuro laughed, softly, "It does help, a lot. No, we'll start tomorrow."

"Great! What time?"

"Four a.m."

"... this had better be worth it."

"Oh it will little brother. Trust me. It will."

* * *

 **Yep. I decided to turn this into a chaptered fic instead of a oneshot. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be up... sometime. I'm not sure. School and work is keeping me very busy.**

Review?


	3. Late Night Talks

**Yes! New chapter! I feel like I'm on a roll and back in the swing of things.**

 **Note: A certain character shows up in this chapter and the hint of a lowkey ship I've had in my mind since I created Kuro. ^_^**

* * *

"The Great Wall of China? Why are we here?" Bao asked. He scuffed his shoe on the footpath of the wall, frowning.

"For a reason," Kuro stated. She looked out over the hills of China in the predawn light, smiling a little at the peaceful scene shown to her. She shook it off, and turned back to her brother, "You want to know what my technique is?"

"Why else did I get up at four in the morning?" Bao asked, dryly. He smothered a yawn.

"It's getting in tune with your Bey to the point that the spirit inside predicts _your_ move, and does it ahead of you," Kuro crossed her arms.

Bao blinked at him, confusion on his features, "... Huh?"

Kuro rolled her eyes, "I lived in the forests of China for five years Bao. A forest is a wolf's territory, and Fernis is modeled off of a wolf. The spirit of Fernis _is_ a wolf. Do you know what Hades' is?"

"... No. I've never been able to put enough energy in my battles to bring him forth. Slight images, maybe, but not full spirits," Bao sighed.

Kuro frowned, "What _do_ you see, with those slight images?"

"Uh... long tail, spots, long legs. Maybe a pointed ear?" Bao looked up at his sister.

Kuro hummed, a hunch forming as Bao spoke, "Well... maybe you need to get tune with your Bey in order to see the spirit inside. Which means... we're starting with understanding my technique of battle first."

"Which is _what_ exactly?" Bao tilted his head.

"I lived the way a wolf would, in the wild," Kuro answered, and began walking down the footpath.

Bao scrambled to follow, "Eh? What? How does that work?"

"Let me put it this way... Fernis is an offensive Bey. I learned how to live offensively," Kuro answered. "What is Hades Crown?"

"Um, balance, but very speedy," Bao answered.

"Exactly. Which means... you need to learn balance and speed," Kuro said.

"What?"

"Which is why we're here on the Great Wall. The longest known wall to man, and also the trickiest to balance on," Kuro smirked. "Straightways, tricky footholds... You, my dear brother, are going to launch Hades Crown, and then run on the ledge to keep up with it. At the same time, you'll be learning where to place your feet and how to balance. Eventually, you'll get to be as fast as Hades and with the same amount of balance."

"WHAT?!" Bao exclaimed, "Are you insane?!"

"Do you want to learn or what?" Kuro shot back.

"Of course, but not like that-"

"Bao... do you trust me?"

Bao stopped speaking, and he stepped back, staring up at his sister. She looked down on him, and while her face carefully blank, her eyes showed just how uncertain _she_ was.

"... alright. Let's do this," Bao sighed. He turned and jumped up on to the edge of the wall. He pulled his launcher and Hades Crown out.

Kuro smiled up at him, "Just launch, and start running. Start off slow though. Don't strain yourself, and remember to breathe. It's a matter of stamina, too."

"Do you think I can be ready by the time of the tournament?" Bao asked, as he prepared himself to launch.

"You'll be better than you are now," Kuro said. "Not at my level, but... with time you will be."

"Alright," Bao sighed, and he launched Hades Crown. The Bey landed on the foot path, spinning quickly. Bao stretched his arms up over his head. He glanced at Kuro, "You going to be with me?"

Kuro grinned, wolfishly, "Oh no. I'll be _way_ ahead of you."

With that, Kuro took off down the foot path a full on spring. Hades Crown pulsed red, and shot off after her.

Bao yelped in surprise, and bolted after his sister and Bey, " _THIS HAD BETTER BE WORTH IT!_ "

* * *

"I swear it feels like I'm a zombie right now,"

Kuro snorted at her brother's remark, "Oh quit your whining you big baby. All of this training will be worth it, you'll see!"

"But I don't see!" Bao threw his hands up, then winced and leaned against the front gate of Beylin Temple, "I haven't seen any progress since we started our training in general! Sure, we got a plan of attack, but none of that matters if we can't perfect it!"

Well, he certainly had a point there...

Kuro sighed, "I know." She frowned, "Maybe you should save learning my technique until after the tournament, and focus on our team work-"

"No!" Bao interrupted, "Kuro, I want to learn... I _need_ to learn!"

Kuro tilted her head, "Bao... this isn't just about wanting to learn how I battle, is it?"

Bao blinked, then turned away, sharply, "No."

"Uh huh, and I'm secretly blonde," Kuro commented, dryly. "Bao, what's going on?"

Bao was silent for a long moment, and then he sighed. He turned back to look up at Kuro, and the young woman was surprised to see tears in Bao's eyes.

"Bao?"

"I want to be back to where I was before! Powerful, against the world, not afraid to back down! Ever since Cheng- Ugh! I've been nothing but weak, spineless, pathetic blader!"

"Bao, that's not true and you know it-" Kuro started.

"Hey."

Bao whipped his head around, eyes wide at the person behind him. He scrambled back.

"Oh, hello," Kuro said to the young man before her. He had snowy white hair with a red streak on the left side of his hair. He was dressed in all black, save for the white jacket clipped around his shoulders, "Can I help you?"

Bao's jaw worked, opening and closing like a gaping fish. He stared in shock.

"Yeah. Is Gingka Hagane or Kenta Yumiya here? I'm looking for them, and heard they might be here for the upcoming tournament," The man said.

"Sure they are, along with every other one of their friends," Kuro muttered. She raised her voice so the amber eyed man could hear her, "It's lunch now. They'll be in the mess hall." She pointed to the far end of the courtyard, "You'll hear their ruckus before you see them."

"Thanks," the man walked off, and once gone, Kuro turned to her brother.

"What is wrong with you?" She eyed him, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"That- That was... Ryuga Katashi!" Bao exclaimed.

"... Who?" Kuro blinked.

"Wha- Who is Ryuga Katashi- _Have you been living under a rock_?!"

"Does living in the wild for five plus years count?"

Bao facepalmed, and muttered something in Chinese.

Kuro laughed and wrapped her arm around Bao's shoulders, pulling him close, "Of course I know who Ryuga Katashi is, Bao. I'm not that obvlivious to the world around me."

"Could have fooled me," Bao remarked.

Kuro rolled her eyes, but became serious again, "Going back to what I was saying earlier... Bao you are anything but weak. Would someone weak be able to pick up their launcher and Bey after everything you've been through?"

"... No," Bao frowned.

"Would they want to keep trying a certain technique until they get it right?"

"No," Bao sighed.

"Then you're not weak," Kuro said. She ruffled his hair, "Now, what do you say we get to the mess hall? I bet if we book it, we can watch the fall out of everyone discovering Ryuga's actually alive."

Bao grinned, all teeth, "I like the way you think, sister."

* * *

Kuro sat on the edge of Beylin Temple's wall, looking out over the moonlite mountain and the forest below. A full moon hung in the sky, giving everything a silver glow.

Kuro found it one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

The girl inhaled deeply, eyes closing as she basked in the serenity of the night, as well as the sounds that came with it. A distant rustle of branches, rocks crumbling, footsteps coming up beside her-

Wait.

Kuro was on her feet in a flash, ready to fight whoever was attempting to sneak up on her. She blinked once she saw who it was, but didn't relax.

"Ryuga," she commented. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

The dragon Blader shrugged, "Couldn't sleep, and saw that someone else was up. Decided to see who." He tilted his head, "You're Bao's sister, aren't you? Kira?"

"Kuro," Kuro said, crossing her arms. "Kuro Blackheart."

"Right, whatever," Ryuga sat on the edge of the wall, one leg dangling over the edge and the other on the top of the wall. "Strange, you knew exactly who I was when I walked up to the gate this afternoon, but you acted like you could have cared less."

"Cause I really could," Kuro snorted. "You're just another Blader, to me. I don't care about who is who or what their power level is. If you can give me a good battle, then I'll give you my attention."

"... That's eerily similar to my mindset," Ryuga looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. Without the gold crown in the way, Ryuga looked pretty approachable, just like any other teen, "So why are you talking to me?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Kuro shot back, and sat down, knees to her chest.

Ryuga turned to look back out over the mountainside. After a moment, he answered, "Honestly? I have no clue. Normally, I _would_ ignore someone like you, but since Nemesis..."

"You got a new appreciation on life?" Kuro finished.

"Something like that," Ryuga shrugged.

Silence fell over the two, and Kuro wrapped her arms around her legs, staring out over the silver landscape.

"So," Ryuga drawled. "Where were you during the whole time your brother was working for Rago?"

"Traveling the world," Kuro muttered. "I... ran from the Beylin Fist when I was thirteen, to try and give my brother a better life, and well... that ended up being the worst thing I ever did. When I showed up here back in the summer... well, I found out Bao suffered depression because of my stupid decision... I've been trying to make up for it since."

Ryuga was silent, and Kuro finally looked over at him.

"Something wrong?" She asked, "Let me guess- you don't approve of what I did?"

"Quite the opposite, actually. Mainly because I did the same thing, or at least, something similar, for _my_ brother," Ryuga sighed.

Kuro blinked, "You... have a brother?"

Ryuga nodded, "Yeah. Year younger than me, name's Ryuto. I let Doji pull me into his plans with L'Drago all of those years ago just so I could protect Ryuto. Ended up being a mistake, cause the next thing I know Ryuto's run away from our parents and I'm stuck with Doji."

"Do you blame your brother for doing that to you?" Kuro questioned.

"If I'm being honest? Absolutely not. The only reason I let Doji do what he wanted was because I was trying to get my brother out of our homelife at the time," Ryuga shrugged.

Kuro tilted her head, "... were you abused?"

"No," Ryuga shook his head. "Just... ignored. Our parents could have cared less about us, to be honest."

Kuro nodded, but didn't say anything.

"So what is it that is currently driving you into this tournament? If you're anything like me, you wouldn't enter a cut rate tournament like this unless you had a good reason," Ryuga asked.

"Helping raise funds to recover from Nemesis' destruction isn't a good enough reason?" Kuro asked.

Ryuga simply stared at her.

"Okay, fine, alright," Kuro threw her hands up. She sighed, "Last fall... Bao was getting beat up on a daily basis by a group of punks who thought Beylin Fist and Temple shouldn't have reconciled. They were going after him because he was Beylin Fist's leader. His passion was dropping, and I finally had enough of it. Threw them out, and then when I was helping Da Xiang go through the Tag Team Tournament entries... I saw that Cheng and his crew had entered. So, I put my form in to team up with Bao and... well, here we are."

"Hm," Ryuga turned his head back to look over the mountain.

"Yeah," Kuro sighed, and stood up. "Well, I've been up late enough. I have to get up for some early morning training with Bao. See you around, Ryuga."

"Sure," Ryuga commented, as Kuro jumped off the wall and into the Beylin Temple's courtyard.

Kuro glanced back up at him, noting that he hadn't moved, and shrugged. She walked away, boots thumping on the ground.

It was late anyways, and she really needed rest. Not to contemplate the mystery that was Ryuga Katashi.

* * *

 **Review?**


	4. Round One

It was the night before the tournament, but where everyone else was asleep, Kuro and Bao had taken residence up in her room to discuss strategy.

"The Yellow River stadium- they're going to be holding the first round there, due to how many people have entered, over the next two days. Then they proceed on as normal for the rest of the tournament," Kuro frowned at the papers scattered over her bedroom floor.

From his position on his sister's bed, Bao sat, "So who all is in the tournament? Do we know who we battle first?"

"Since I was a part of the board for organizing this tournament, I... may have pulled a few strings and used some... unfortunate news against a few people,"

"You blackmailed them," Bao deadpanned.

Kuro shrugged, "We battle Qi and Feng in our first round. As for who else is in the tournament, that _we_ know... Uh, that's a list. Chi yun and Mei Mei, Da Xiang and Aguma, Kyoya and Benkei, Dynamis and Tithi, Yuu and Tsubasa, Ryuga and Kenta, Gingka and Yuki, Johannes and Motti, Wales and Sophie, Julian and Klaus, Cheng and Bolin, Toby and Zeo, King and Masamune, Chris and Christina, Nile and Nefertiti Storm, Kakeru Tategami and Ryuto Katashi, and finally Lucas McKandless and Nero Konzern." Kuro inhaled deeply as she finished her list.

"I only recognized a few of those names, but got it. Wait... is Chao Xin in the tournament?" Bao asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He's battling with his sister, Xue. Knew I forgot someone," Kuro nodded, and hopped over her floor to jump on her bed.

Bao bounced a little as Kuro leapt, but simply shifted to sit up against the wall, "So. Feng and Qi. Members of Cheng's posse?"

"Yep. Think you can handle them? Or do you want me to take over?" Kuro yawned, and stretched her arms over her head, popping her joints.

"I... actually, I was thinking. Perhaps we should show just how fearsome the two of us really are,"

Kuro cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Just... just hear me out. Here's my plan..."

* * *

"Hello! Ni-how! Welcome to the Tour ri mon! Here we are, at the great Yellow River stadium, ready to start this greatest tag team tournament! All money gained from both entry fees and ticket sales are going towards the rehabilitation effort that Nemesis bestowed on China, and with the Bladers that are competing in this tournament, I for one can't wait to see how that turns out! So let's cut out the chit chat, and get straight to the first battle!"

Kuro yawned, and lounged back in her chair, drowning out both the screams of the crowds and the DJ's announcments. Standing in front of her at the rail, Bao stood, trying to see down into the river below as the first battle was announced.

"We have... check it! We have the Cheng and Bolin team versus... Ryuto and Kakeru!"

"Sheesh," Bao commented. "I remember Ryuto from Mist Mountain. He... honestly wasn't that strong. But Kakeru... if he's Kyoya's younger brother..."

"Ryuto is Ryuga's brother, don't forget," Kuro stood up and set her elbows on the rail as the rowboats took the two teams to the stadium. "Personally, I think this battle is going to be a bit of a shocker for everyone that knows those four down there."

"Our Bladers look like they're ready! So let's not hold up this battle anymore! Let's start this tournament! Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it rip!"

"Bao, do yourself a favor, and put analytical skills to the test. Tell me everything you see or notice as it happens," Kuro straightened and leaned on the pole next to her. "Because there are two main things about Kakeru and Ryuto you need to keep in mind if we end up in battle against them."

Bao nodded, once, and focused intently on the battle below.

"Diabolic Warrior! Special Move, Kunai Strike!"

"He's going after Chimera and Kakeru," Bao frowned, voice barely heard over the roar of the crowd. "Normally, Star Chimera is an attack type, but that's a Earth Chimera, which is a defense type. Attack types wear down a defensive type, but Kakeru is calm... too calm."

"Rock Aries! Get Dragonis!" Bolin yelled.

It was too much of the audience's surprise when Dragonis shimmered and disappeared, reappearing on the opposite side of the stadium.

"Speed and stealth. Ryuto isn't too keen on attacking, despite having an attack type," Bao tilted his head. "That's different than what I remember on Mist Mountain."

"Why you running?" Cheng's voice drifted up, "Scared?"

Ryuto didn't bother to deign that with a reply, remaining oddly quiet as he studied the stadium at his feet.

"Careful Ryuto, your Ryuga is showing," Kuro muttered, and Bao snorted softly.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Answer me!"

Kakeru barked out a laugh, and Ryuto rolled his eyes.

Finally, both Chimera and Dragonis launched forwards, whirling around the stadium in a dizzying blurred color of turquoise and purple.

"Showy," Bao commented. "What's the end game?"

"... Bolin switch!" Cheng suddenly shouted.

"Pay attention, now," Kuro ordered, sharply.

As both Dragonis and Chimera rocketed down from opposite sides of the stadium slopes, Aries and Warrior swapped opponents. Dragonis slammed head on into Warrior, while Aries stopped Chimera in its tracks.

Ryuto straightened, a frown crossing his expression as Kakeru's lip lifted in a snarl.

"Plan B?" Kakeru asked.

"I'm thinking," Ryuto responded.

"Ryuto doesn't like to be outsmarted," Bao blinked in realization and Kuro smiled.

"There's the first thing. What's Kakeru's?"

Bao studied the battle with a new light in his eyes, "They go into battle acting like Kakeru is the lead man, but while Kakeru takes center stage and is putting on the act, Ryuto is making sure everything is running in an orderly fashion from backstage. They go in as Kakeru the one to look out for when really it's Ryuto. Kakeru is the distraction! Ryuto's the one that no doubt is planning all the moves and must deliver the finishing blow!"

Kuro smiled as below, Ryuto and Kakeru proved just that.

"Chimera! Special Move, Snake Bite Attack!"

Gasps flew the air as Chimera slammed into Dragonis, launching it into the air.

"Hah! You missed, pal!" Bolin laughed.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Cheng snapped.

"Woah! Chimera just hit Dragonis! What is going on out there?! Is this the end for Ryuto-Kakeru team?"

"Hardly!" Ryuto's voice rang clear as the crowd fell into an eerie silence. The cameras panned to him, showing him on the overhead blimps and showing off the unsettling glimmer in his eyes and the smirk that showed off his fangs.

"Seriously, what happened to happy go lucky?" Bao mumbled.

Thunder rumbled, causing spectators to look up as they noticed the darkened sky.

"... there weren't any storms called for today," Bao commented.

"Does it feel like a normal storm?" Kuro smirked as the air crackled with blue green electricity.

Bao's eyes widened as a loud, shrieking roar filled the air. With a resounding boom of thunder, a blue-green dragon burst through the bottom of the black sky, wings flared, and crackling with electricity.

" _Dragonis! Special Move, Crackling Strike!_ "

The resulting explosion that Dragonis' attack bestowed had people either covering their ears or grabbing on to the rails as the surrounding water caused the spectator boats to rock violently.

When the dust cleared and people had regained their balance, it was, despite the fact of the impressive display of power, a surprise to see that Ryuto had single handedly won the battle.

"Amazing! In a single move, Ryuto effectively secures his and Kakeru's spot in the next round!"

Kuro laughed as Cheng snarled and shouted insulting profanities, "Oh, that's what you get, you little rat!"

Next to her, Bao laughed as well, "Oh, man. Even if we weren't a part of it, I'm so glad to see Cheng is done so soon!"

"You and me both, little brother... you and me both,"

After Ryuto and Kakeru's upset in an opening battle, the first day of the first round ended with the advancing teams being Chao Xin and Xue, Kyoya and Benkei, Dynamis and Tithi, Ryuga and Kenta, Gingka and Yuki, Wales and Sophie, Luke and Nero, King and Masamune, Chris and Christina, and finally Bao and Kuro themselves.

Da Xiang had offered the winning teams of the day to stay at Beylin Temple for dinner, and while Kakeru had had to drag Ryuto into the mess hall, everyone had accepted.

"Seriously, I don't think _anyone_ managed to show up what you did today, Ryuto," Xue chattered, excitedly. "It's strange though! I looked you up and this seems to be your first tournament? Why haven't you competed before? And how did you get to be so strong?"

"Well, for one, I actually earned my strength. I didn't have it handed to me by an evil overlord," Ryuto said.

Silence fell. Next to Ryuto, Kakeru folded his hands over his face and closed his eyes, an expression of pure _you didn't_ crossing over his features.

Kuro smirked, silently eating.

 _Oh, this is gonna be good..._

"Excuse me," Ryuga deadpanned.

Ryuto ate another dumpling, ignoring his brother as he answered, "For two, I just never felt like competing in a tournament, especially when I would be compared to so many other world class Bladers."

"So, uh," Yuu frowned. "What changed your mind on this tournament?"

"Well, Kakeru wouldn't stop bothering me until I said yes," Ryuto shrugged.

"You left me on a cliff- in the freezing cold- in the _middle of a hurricane_ ," Kakeru glared.

Kenta snorted, "Oh, why do I get the sense of deja vu?"

"And for two, I figured what better way to actually make a name for _myself_ , than in the first tournament since Nemesis was defeated? And I would have gotten away with it, if _you_ ," Ryuto pointed a chopstick at his brother, glaring. "Hadn't miraculously been brought back from the dead."

"I figured _you_ ," Ryuga snarled back, standing. "Would have been jumping with joy."

"After the _hell_ I went through watching the _monster_ you became in Battle Bladers?!" Ryuto stood up as well, eyes blazing.

"Sit down," Kakeru grabbed Ryuto's arm and yanked him back down into his seat. "You can duke it out later if we end up battling in one of the later rounds. Let's just eat and get some rest? We have another long day tomorrow, after all."

* * *

 **yep, I decided to update this fic instead of another one. sue me XD**

 **leave a review?**


End file.
